As subscribers utilize cloud-based services in increasingly more aspects of their daily lives, filtering of such services or other communications is needed in order to keep the volume of communications on a manageable scale. With cloud-based social networks, for example, categorization of relationships between a respective subscriber and others may be one such criterion for such filtering purposes. However, the relationships identified for such services may be categorized based on broadly-defined user designations, and therefore may not reflect the true nature of the respective relationships. Thus, the services and other communications may lack the efficiency and even accuracy that initially attract subscribers to the respective services.